


Congratulations on your Pole Position.

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Congratulations on your Pole Position.

James knocked on Niki’s hotel room door and waited. He normally didn’t bother Niki the night before race. He respected that the Austrian went to bed early to be in top form. Well he started respecting it after he kept Niki up one night and the next day the bed, his luggage, and Oscar were in different driver’s hotel rooms. But today would have to be an exception. James had looked for Niki after qualifying, wanting to congratulate him for getting pole. He wasn’t able to find the Austrian though, and had to ask Ronnie if he had seen him.

~~~~~~Earlier that day, Silverstone~~~~~~

“Hey Ronnie, do you have a moment?” James asked, spotting the Swede by the Lotus motor home.

“Of course, what do you need?” Ronnie replied, taking off his gloves.

“Have you seen Niki around? I wanted to congratulate him on getting pole but I haven’t seen cap nor tail of the little Rat.”

“Francois was telling me earlier that he had seen Niki do some interviews, and that he was acting weird during them. He was really intense and stiff, so you may want to go check with him.”

“Thanks Ronnie.”

“No problem.”

James went off toward the Tyrell motorhome, and immediately spotted Francois and Jackie, Francois reading a book out-loud. He approached the two and waited until Francois stopped reading and looked up at James.

“Hello James, do you need something? Or are you just listening to the story? Francois asked, smiling. Jackie just looked up silently.

“As much as I love Bram Stoker, I have to admit I am here with a question. Ronnie told me you know where Niki is? I’ve been looking for him since after he won pole.” James replied, leaning on the motorhome.

“Oui, I saw him when he was still doing interviews. He was acting really strange, his whole body was drawn tight, like a mousetrap. His answers were curt, even for him. After he was done I tried to congratulate him but he ignored me and went to his car, I think he may have gone back to his hotel.”

“Thanks Francois. I’ll let you get back to your book.”

“Anytime James.”

James went to the McLaren garage, checking if there was anything Alastair needed him for before heading out. He went back to the hotel, and charmed the women at the front desk into giving him Niki’s room number and key. He rode the elevator, and when it opened he saw Clay angrily stepping away from a door, and going down the hallway toward James.

“I’m glad you’re here, maybe you can tell Niki to stop being such a fucking asshole.” Clay spat angrily, looking back at the door that he had been in-front of. James recognized it as Niki’s.

“What happened?”

“I came to see why Niki was here and he told me to go away, with the added bonus of expletives and insults. If it was anyone else I would say they could go fuck themselves, but he gets like this sometimes, so I know not to take it personally. Just go talk to him,”

James watched as Clay walked away angrily, curious as to why Niki was acting so strange. He went up to the door and softly knocked.

“Niki? It’s James, can I come in?” James asked, hoping Niki would here him.

“No, go away I’m…naked.” Niki replied shakily.

“Then put some clothes on.”

“Can’t they all were stolen by fans.”

“Even what you left the track in?”

“Look just go away please. I will see you at the race tomorrow.”

James sighed. He should’ve know that this was going to be harder than he thought. He got the room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door quietly. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. The lights were off in the room and the blinds were drawn, but there was a bit of illumination from the setting sun. James didn’t see Niki on the bed, and the bathroom wasn’t being used. He stepped forward, squinting at the shadows. He turned around to turn the light on and almost pissed himself when he came nose to nose with Niki.

“Oi! What the fuck?” James exclaimed, stumbling backward.

“I told you to go away. How did you even get in here? You know what you can tell me tomorrow, get out.” Niki demanded, stepping aside.

“Not until you tell me why you’re acting so weird. You disappeared from the track, Francois said you were stiff and robotic during interviews. I want to know what’s going on, so until you tell me, I’m going to be right here.” James went over and sat on the bed, crossing his arms like a child.

“James I will explain another time, now I need you to go away please.”

“Niki come on, you know whatever it is you can tell me. You gotta trust the person who fucks you it’s a special bond.”

Niki sat for a moment before going over and turning on the lights and walking in front of James. “What I am about to tell you is my biggest secret. I trust you, and I know your biggest secret too. But if anything about this ever gets out I will kill you in cold blood.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

“I’m…a vampire.”

“Huh, that’s kind of funny.”

“Fuck you! I was being serious.”

“No It’s just you’re the second vampire I’ve fucked.”

“What!?”

“Yeah. This girl I knew when I was in medical school was a vampire. She was adorable, although she didn’t come right out and tell me about it. We were fucking one time and she bit me. I thought she was going to die from embarrassment.”

“Don’t sit there and tell me about your other sexual encounters!” Niki spat, but his features softened after a moment. “So you’re okay with this then?”

“Niki it really doesn’t matter to me. You’re still you, no matter what.”

“Thank you James. You know what? You’re not such an asshole after all.” 

“Oh Niki you’re such a romantic. So were you acting that way earlier because you were hungry?

“Yes. I haven’t had a chance to eat since the day before I got here, and racing adrenaline just makes the hunger worse.”

“Well, just feed from me.”

“I can’t do that! What if I take too much?”

“Niki, the day you lose your self control is the day I become a eunuch. Come on, just take what you need I don’t want you to suffer.” James held out his wrist to Niki.

“I-I can’t, I’ll just go out tonight, put your arm back.”

James fished into his pocket and without pulling it out, opened his pocket knife. He whipped it out and before Niki could stop him, made a clean cut on his wrist. Niki pinched his nose, and backed up, trying not to smell the blood, but James just got up and got close. Finally Niki couldn’t hold back and grabbed James’s arm. He brought it to his mouth and James could see the fangs glinting before Niki latched on to the wound. 

For a moment, James felt nothing, then the pleasure associated with a vampire feeding from you set in. He had almost forgotten about it all these years after dating the girl from med school. He could feel himself getting hard, and moaned softly. Through the cloud of pleasure a thought permeated his consciousness after a few minutes, Niki wasn’t even slowing down, and James was beginning to feel light-headed. 

“Niki, you may want to slow down.” James breathed out. 

Niki didn’t reply, or even look up. James suddenly thought that this was probably a bad idea. He didn’t even ask if Niki was the kind of vampire who killed people. In retrospect, he probably should have. James knew that there was no way that he would be able to push Niki off, and there was nothing he could say that would get Niki to stop. James just stood, and felt his heart slowing down, his head begin to cloud, and finally could feel his vision go dark as his blood was drained.


End file.
